Misc Matthew storys
by kittyaurorasan
Summary: just two short stories written mostly for personal kinks.


This is a random little badly written smut fiction following Matthew Patel of Scott pilgrim and his humping of several other Cannon characters. Not written to be particularly good, just to help me out of my writers block, also I have not done many of the acts described in these so please forgive any inaccuracies in actions, responses, sensations and attitudes. All of these are set in a crack AU and do not fit in the time line of the cannon story and are not meant to. All these characters belong to Bryan Lee O Malley who has no other association with these ficlets.

Warnings: sex obviously, Male on male, male on female, MatthewXGideon, MatthewXwallace, demonHCXwallace, threesome, MMF, oral, anal, vaginal, force, unclear on consent, multiple sexual partners, VERY Light bondage, gay male being touched, slightly tortured and fucked by women, OOCness, and bad writing XD (as I ve mentioned before) if your offended by any of these now is a good time to leave.

Matthew rubbed his temples as the thumping bass filled the club, his head ache had began more than an hour ago and had just increased since he d entered the dimly light club, probably caused by a mixture of loud music and lack of getting even a wet kiss from anyone. The club was one of those ridiculously named one where every idiot described themselves as DTF! but when it came down to it all they did was dance on the warm sweat dance floor, got to drunk, then had their girlfriends take them home as they shot you dirty looks. The bar was a little better though; there you got a drink bought for you, and the excitement of possibly getting your drink spiked. Matthew was at the bar sipping away at a glass of unknown booze, he had just been served it as he sat down on a stool, the bar tender has pointed towards a group of men all chattering loudly amongst themselves, Matthew had raised his glass to them, hardly caring what he had been served. The liquid was kind of fruity and basically had no taste of alcohol. Matthew sighed bored as he sloshed the liquid around in his mouth. As he finished off the glass a dark haired man has taken residence in the seat beside him and given him an odd smile, filled with confidence and interestingly shaped teeth. The man had short messy black hair, a clear pale complexion, and alluring eyes. Enjoy that? The man s mildly nasal voice yelled over the sound of the repetitive music. Matthew smiled back and shrugged. Well I ve swallowed tastier things, but this wasn t half bad... He grinned. Wallace Wells. The man yelled holding out a hand to Shake.  
>Uh...Mat Patel, any reason you look like the home alone kid? Matthew asked taking the man s hand in his and shaking it.<br>Wallace kept hold of Matthew s hand and pulled him out onto the crowed dance floor, body s rubbed and pushed against each other and Matthew, as he found himself forcibly led back out here, probably from a quick cock tease of a dance before the bitch walking off, though this time it was some 17 year old girl who jumps from man to man, instead it was someone in their 20 s who would hopefully at least give head before hoping on the next cock.  
>Matthew was to be pleasantly surprised as the man stopped, turned to him, and shoved a hand down Matthew s trousers, as he unbuttoned letting Wallace s hand squirmed into his boxers. Wallace licked his lips as he began stroking Matthew s appendage slowly, his neck stretching up to touch lips with the taller mans plump lips, his kiss was returned with a hand grasping the back of his head, sealing their lips together. Less than half an hour later the men found themselves passionately groping and grasping at one another in Matthew s hotel room. Mathew pushed Wallace back with kisses until he was stood directly in front of the bed. A blast of fire quickly threw Wallace onto the bed and split his shirt, revealing his tastily tubby torso. Matthew s smile spread across his face as panic crossed Wallace s and he looked up terrified at Matthew as his Demon s began swirling into existence. Matthew stood there, his black hair covering his eyes and his dark skin glistening with sweat. His girls, for now, were much more neatened up, their short pink hair straightened down, their black soulless eyes framed by make up a huge contrast to their icy white skin. The girls all wore black collars like chokers, tight pink tank tops, and loose half transparent pink tutu s. Usually they wore black leggings but tonight their legs were bare, making them much more open for what Matthew had planned.<br>Matthew crawled across Wallace s body, signalling one of his girls to hold down Wallace s hands; He planted a kiss on Wallace s lips before spreading the pale mans legs and interesting himself between them. Dude, what the hell are you doing? asked an unsure, confused, and frankly miffed Wallace. I wasn t exactly beating you off with a stick, no need to hold me down. He growled looking up at the demon girl above him, who gave him a view of her sharpened teeth. Maybe not yet, but soon there will be, and anyway I can t get hard without a little excitement. Matthew sniggered tugging down his own trousers as one of his demon slaves cut off Wallace s with her nails, slicing through material and into his skin slightly, and soon leaving him rather exposed. Wallace rolled his eyes. You may think this is all dark and sexy but frankly I m rather bored. Wallace said rolling his eyes. Will one of you bitches shut him up? Matthew growled to the remaining two hipster chicks, one looked shocked for a moment then quickly headed to Wallace s face and pulled a ball gag. Oh and that isn t kind of rapey and pathetic and- Wallace s yells were turned into muffles quickly as the girl fastened the gag. Matthew looked at what he had in front of him, a rather sexy, mostly naked man, 4 demons, and all the time in the world, He smiled to himself pleased with his make shift orgy.  
>Mattie rooted into his jacket pocket to find a sachet of Strawberry flavoured lube; he tore it open and covered his fingers in it before pouring some onto Wallace s cock and ass. It d a shame to waist this one; after all it s the girl s favourite flavour... Matthew said as he slid his index and middle finger into the dark haired man s back passage. ...so maybe I should give at least one of them a taste of it? He grinned as he saw Wallace s eyes widen. Get to it. He said as the one who had put on the ball gag quickly floated down to her master and looked at him. You want me to clean it off him? she asked almost robotically. Matthew nodded and she stretched her long tapering tongue out and began taking Wallace s dick into her mouth twisting her tongue around it, Wallace began squirming and grunting uncomfortably trying to push his crotch down aware from the female, but all he really did was push Matthews fingers deeper into himself. Now now Wallace calm down, you wouldn t want my girl to accidently bite, do you? Wallace looked up at the girl holding him down as she mimed biting actions to him, and he shuddered and stopped squirming closing his eyes tightly pretending her was with someone else as the demon took more of him into her mouth.<br>The only demon not getting involved watched envious of the men but soon found her body lusting after the intimacy the men could provide for the women she cared for.  
>Mathew laughed deeply to himself as he slowly fingered Wallace s ass watching his girl go down on him, and began licking around his fingers willing the man to come. Wallace s toes curled and he whined unhappily as both Matthew and one of his companions sent shudders of pleasure through his body as he tried to stop himself enjoying it, stop himself cuming, but Matthew s warm tongue sent him over the edge and he couldn t hold it any longer. He whined again unhappily, awkwardly trying to get Matthews fingers deeper.<br>Matthew instead removed them and looked up to his demon slave with pride as she looked a little surprised. Good girl, now straddle him facing me... he said then planted a kiss on her lips, deep and passionate as he took her extended tongue into his mouth, letting his clean hand reach down into her underwear to stroke her clit while taking some of Wallace s seed into his mouth unintentionally.  
>Well you should have swallowed that by now... he said giving her a stern look before spitting the small amount in his mouth onto the floor. Now you re going to fuck him as your punishment. Wallace tried to shout out through his gag to no avail. Don t you worry Wallace; she s nice and wet for you... he growled enjoying Wallace s responses as he slipped a few fingers into his girl. ...And I ll be fucking you too so you ll at least half enjoy it. He laughed to himself and he ripped her underwear off and threw it to the side, then pushed her top up over her plump breasts. He positioned his member at Wallace s entrance as the demon straddled herself over Wallace s hips and grasped onto Matthew s shoulders as he held the other mans hips, slowly pushing his lubricated length into him then nodded to his girl to lean her hips down onto Wallace s cock. Wallace let out a croaky moan, biting down on his lip as he felt Matthew s pace increase, he tried to ignore the tight demon cunt that was grinding down on him, but he may not have been attracted to women or having sex with them, but his body didn t care, it felt pleasure even when he didn t understand how. Matthew s thrusts got harder, pushing Wallace s member deeper into the demon, her nails dug into Matthews shoulders as they both let out loud wet moans, she bit down on her lip taking staggering breaths as she felt Matthews teeth pinch into her nipples and grope her breasts, as he pounded Wallace s oddly tight ass feeling the other mans muscles tighten around his cock, making it ridiculously hard not to cum, Wallace let out deep throat moans muffled by his gag, Matthew felt this difficulty increase every thrust and moan until he could stand it no more, he stopped for fucking and biting for a moment to look up at one of his obedient slaves. Are you close? he panted unable to catch his breath, Wallace simply moaned and thrust softly which sent a shiver through the demon hipster chick who nodded desperately clinging to her master. He tightened her chocker to do what it was meant to, then gave her a quick kiss before thrusting himself as deep as he could into Wallace and set off a chain reaction through his lovers, as his come filled Wallace, as did Wallace s fill the demon hipster chick sending her off the edge as fire built up around the other 3 girls suddenly felt themselves reach climax, unable to control their fire any longer allowing it to spew from their hands and mouths. Matthew rubbed his forehead and he heard Wallace moan through pants and his gag. A few hours later, after a short nap and a shower Wallace emerged from the shower looking ashamed of himself and unable to look at Matthew as he laid naked on the bed with his demon girls all hugging into him. Can I ask you a question? Wallace asked. Matthew was tempted to point out that he just did, but he thought that was a little douche baggy, especially after what he had done to this poor man. Go ahead. He shrugged patting the bed for Wallace to sit.<br>Wallace walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Uh am I ba...do you have any clothes I could borrow? he asked. Was that really what you wanted to ask? How boring... over in my suit case there should be spare trousers and a shirt. Wallace quickly shoved a pair of dark trousers on and a plain shirt.  
>Am I still gay? Wallace blurted out a little annoyed. Well do you want to fuck any women? Matthew said channel surfing.<br>No, but I enjoyed what she did to me... he said filled with shame.  
>And? That s what your body is meant to do; enjoy sex. You would have enjoyed that if anybody had done it. If you re not attracted to women then you re still gay. Matthew grunted shrugging.<br>Wallace nodded reassure but still unhappy. Well, uh, this is really awkward so I m going to leave now... Matthew nodded and a few of the girls waved as Wallace shuffled out the door.

Matthew glance up quickly at Gideon s face as his lips twitched, panting moans escaped from his parted lips as Matthew s tongue curled around Gideon s shaft. This wasn t Matthews first time sucking dick, hell it wasn t even his first time sucking Gideon s, as he d found out G-Man had basically turned the League into his own little harem and everyone , other than Roxie, had basically bowed down to his perverted demands. Matthew had quickly become one of his favourites for several reasons, he had a little more experience than the others and could quickly turn it into a three or more some on Gideon s word with his demon hipster chicks.  
>Mattie s hands grasped onto the older man s hips pulling his member deeper into Matthew s throat as Gideon panted, knee s going weak under his weight. Matthew let out a small moan as his partner in crime began rocking his hips and groaning loudly, Mathew s cheeks hollowed out as he massaged Gideon s cock with his mouth, waiting for him to finish. Gideon s legs collapsed as he shot off into Matthews s throat, warm streams of liquid were swallowed down by the mixed race man. Gideon grasped at Mattie s shoulders, pulling himself to his feet; Matthew has slumped down onto his rear end as he tried to catch his breath. Gideon gave him a grin and put his hand onto the man s face giving him a soft slap. Keep up the good work, you little slut. Matthew laughed to himself at the man s ridiculous comment as he watched Gideon leave. <p>


End file.
